


The Demon Queen

by STOPiamreading



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cinderella vibes, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dark in a dress, Drag Queens, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mild Cursing, Mildly thirsty reader, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Other, POV Second Person, Performance Art, Singing, Suggestive Themes, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STOPiamreading/pseuds/STOPiamreading
Summary: Dark, but nonbinary and a drag queen. It was your first time going to one of the Demon Queen's shows. Never would you have guessed how magical it would turn out to be.Requested from Wattpad.
Relationships: Dark/Y/N, Dark/reader, Darkiplier & Reader, Darkiplier & Y/N, Darkiplier & You, Darkiplier x Reader, Darkiplier x Y/N, Darkiplier x You - Relationship, Darkiplier/Reader, Darkiplier/Y/N, darkiplier/you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Demon Queen

It was your first time going to one of Dark’s shows.

The ”Demon Queen” was famous for their live singing, dancing, and seemingly magical transformation sequences. You couldn’t help but be mesmerized by watching videos of Dark on YouTube and their seductive, suave elegance. There was an air of mystery around the performer as well, which added to the intrigue. No one knew their name other than the title "Dark" (which had to be a stage name, because who would name their child "Dark"?) nor their background or what they did outside of their shows. Many have tried and failed to discover Dark's true identity, but to no avail. Dark was an enigma, and a sexy one at that. People from everywhere came to see The Demon Queen’s nighttime performances, which they all describe as “magical”.

Your heart beat loudly in excitement at your first show, arriving early to claim a good seat. Miraculously, you manage to get one upfront as people started piling into the large room, almost completely filling the chairs.

The establishment itself was classy with a red and black burlesque color scheme. It was completely decked out with black chandeliers radiating a warm glow, dim yet inviting like a Prohibition-styled speakeasy in hell. There was even an imposing grandfather clock to the side of the stage area that looked like it was genuinely from the 1920s, fitting the theme. The bubbly bartender (wearing a provocative lacy pastel-pink outfit that could double as lingerie) was already stationed in the bar at the back of the room. The audience chattered loudly amongst themselves in anticipation. The show was about to begin.

Suddenly a spotlight shines towards the stage. Standing there is Dark, wearing a suit and a white button down with hands held behind their back. A swoop of fluffy black hair falls to the left of their face. The only color on the monochromatic figure was Dark's eyes: the right eye has red colored makeup and their left blue, a signature of the Demon Queen. Dark's lips curl up into a mischievous smile as the crowd roars.

“Did you miss me?"

The crowd screams affirmatively.

"I missed you all so _very_ much,” Dark flirts, their voice echoing through the room's speakers.

"So tell me-" Dark grandiosely spreads their arms out towards the audience with a sexy smirk, "what is it that you desire?"

As if on cue, the crowd starts rhythmically chanting "Demon Queen! Demon Queen!". It seems that most of the audience were regulars and it made you feel somewhat out of place. But once you started chanting along, you were filled with more and more exhilaration you got further absorbed into the show.

It was so different to see the show live: the music, the crowd, and the atmosphere was better than watching the poorly filmed phone clips on YouTube. And seeing THE Demon Queen, IN PERSON, _and_ with front row seats made it so much better.

A high pitched voice in the back screams "DADDY DARK!", earning a few laughs and cheers from audience and a light-hearted chuckle from the Demon Queen themself.

"Oh, if you want _that_ then you'd have to come on my days off, darling. And besides, I'm better than your father, I am your _Queen_."

Dark's gaze scans room as if to make sure that no one else was listening. "Maybe I should _punish_ you for your insubordination in front of all my subjects. I think they would like that~"

The crowd screams again. You imagine whoever said that is probably swooning at the dripping innuendo directed towards them, especially from Dark.

Dark raised a hand up slowly to silence them, somehow controlling the masses without saying a word. Everyone quiets. You hold your breath in anticipation. This was your favorite part.

Dark turns in a small circle, then rotates faster and faster in a blur of black and white, mixing together into a tornado of grey. They spin so fast that you couldn't even distinguish where Dark's legs started or ended. Suddenly, the blur of color shifts from grey to a hot pink. Dark stops, posing in front of the audience. You couldn't help but admire Dark's exposed toned abdomen and the bulging muscles of their arms and legs. Dark's arms held up behind his head and his legs were in forth position like a ballet dancer, full of poise, grace, and agile flexibility (in more ways than one).

Dark quick-changed into a hot pink cropped-top dress with a knee-high skirt and a translucent train behind it. The Demon Queen's raven hair and dress was covered in a light sprinkle of glitter, reflecting off the spotlight to create a shimmering effect. It was a transformation that reminded you of Cinderella: beautiful, magical, and looks technically impossible which made it all the more alluring. The Demon Queen smiled triumphantly.

The audience screams and cheers with rancorous applause. You just remembered to close your mouth after watching Dark in awe. Somehow you were still unable to see exactly how Dark performed that transformation sequence even though you were in relatively close proximity. Nonetheless, sitting in the front allowed you to see the Demon Queen in their full glory. And it was beautiful.

After some conversing with the audience, the real show began.

Music piques up and the crowd quiets down somewhat. The room is full of energy and you were antsy with anticipation. The lights around the room dim, accentuating the single spotlight pointed at Dark. Then Dark starts to sing.

Somehow even with the crowd cheering and occasionally screaming in the background, it felt like The Demon Queen was singing for you, and only you. Their melodic, buttery voice was smooth and enveloping, with an impressive range to match. And with the sway of Dark’s body and the train of their dress sweeping across the floor in a sheen of glitter, they resembled royalty. They pace the stage, their presence immediately commanding the attention of the crowd. You could only describe it as “magical”.

It was a song you knew too well, one that you didn't care to admit to singing and dancing to one too many times. An upbeat romantic song, the kind of sappy music you couldn't help but bop along to. It wasn't like you _liked_ it or anything. But you did know all the words by heart. You semi-danced in your seat. It was a guilty pleasure.

At certain parts of the song, Dark’s gaze seems stare in your direction with an amused smile. You _were_ dancing in the front row, unknowingly drawing attention to yourself. The Demon Queen looks directly at you and your face flushes from the prolonged eye contact. They beacon you onstage with a curled finger, breaking away from the song to address you.

“Me?” You ask aloud with confused expression, pointing at yourself to get the message across over the roar of the audience. You stand up and turn around at the crowd behind you. Everyone cheers louder. You don’t remember the Demon Queen ever inviting the audience onstage before. Well shit. You were dummy thick, and the clap of your ass cheeks alerted Dark, it seems.

“Yes, _you_ , only if you want to. The next verse is starting soon,” Dark replies, reaching a hand to you. The chance of a lifetime to be onstage with your idol and make a fool of yourself in front of a hundred people? This was going to be _fun_.

You hastily hoist yourself onstage instead of using the stairs to the side, earning a light chuckle from the Demon Queen and a few cheers from the audience. Dark offers you a hand up and you take it, noticing how unnaturally cold their hands felt. The red and blue lights around them seemed to glow brighter.

You turn to the audience, screaming louder for you. Their support was intoxicating and their undivided attention was mildly anxiety inducing. Dark gripped your hand again supportively and spun you as they started singing the next verse.

Dark smiles encouragingly at you. “Follow my lead, princess,” they whisper. Your heart pangs at the nickname and you internally fangirl squee. You nod, wondering exactly what you were getting yourself into.

The world seems to fall away as the two of you dance, the cheering crowd disappearing as your vision fills with The Demon Queen. Dark's dress delicately ghosts over your legs as they spin you. Energy seems to flow between the two of you as you move across the stage. Soft red and blue light envelope you, seeming to radiate from Dark themself, making you feel warm inside. You move fluidly with a grace you didn't know you possessed with Dark's hands on yours. It felt like a dream come true.

Dark continues singing, every verse and word intense and full of passion. They turned a once upbeat romantic bop into something slow and sexy, even altering the instrumental to suit their needs. It was as if they were serenading you and you alone with that deep, melodic voice. At certain verses, Dark would look you in the eye with a intense tempest of emotions, making you flustered and look away. There was something hidden behind that gaze, something powerful, and it was mildly intimidating.

You loved it.

As Dark promised, they gently guide you through the movements, giving you an ample amount of room between the two of you (like a gentleman). You move slow, trusting Dark to subtly edge you into the right direction. Their hand never leaves yours, spinning you and pulling you theatrically towards and away from their side.

As the song draws to a close, Dark spins you one last time as they held the final note out. Dark makes eye contact with you and you were spellbound by their piercing gaze. In the lighting it looked as if Dark’s eyes flickered black, like an actual demon might. Suddenly, a voice that sounds suspiciously like Dark echos in your ear; “Stay after the show, angel. I need to speak with you”.

Dark’s mouth didn’t move. The voice spoke directly in your head, but sounded like it came from behind you. You get a chill up your spine. In any other circumstance you would have chalked it up to your imagination, but after everything that you've seen thus far, you couldn't deny that there was something inhuman at work. How was Dark doing that? Why did they want to talk to you? You have so many questions and Dark wanting to meet you later made you nervous and excited at the same time. Not to mention getting called "angel" and no one else being able to hear it. The moment is broken by the rancorous applause and cheers of the audience.

Dark turns towards them with a winning smile. They interact with the crowd and thanks you profusely, asking for your name. You reply in a daze, still confused at the mind meld from before. The crowd shouts again, but you don't hear them. Your muddled thoughts fill with the supernatural in an attempt to explain Dark's strangeness.

Time blurs together: you remembered curtsying to the audience (you were the "princess" after all), Dark parting from you with a flourished hand kiss, and getting asked by some people about how Dark was like. You wait anxiously at the bar and watch the people start to thin out. Your leg bounces up and down as you sit on the tall bar stool. Wil, the bartender, cleans glasses with a cheerful whistle while polishing off a martini.

Finally Dark arrives. They wore their usual black suit and subtle black eyeliner, lacking the pink and glitter of their previous outfit. It was different to see Dark without all the makeup. And of course, like a universal constant, Dark was still hot.

Dark smiles upon seeing you waiting. It makes you feel important. They stroll to your side, resting an arm casually on the table.

"Apologies for that. I didn't know how else to speak with you".

If it was anyone else, you would have exploded with all of the questions you were bottling up. Was Dark an _actual_ demon? But more importantly, your idol not only wanted to (and did) dance with you, but also have a more-than-surface-level conversation with you? Was this a dream?

"It's fine. Really weird maybe, but fine". You hesitantly pause at your next question. "Not to be rude or anything, but… are you _human_?" You notice Wil stops whistling at this point, not-very-subtly eavesdropping on your conversation.

Dark gets quiet for a moment. "I was". Then he continues, changing the subject. "But enough about me, princess. I notice you enjoy my work. Is this your first show?"

“Yeah, I’m a huge fan! This is the first time I’ve seen you in person, it’s so nice to finally meet you." You resist the urge to scream at the endearing nickname. Even off-stage Dark oozed charisma and dom-ness. Dark smiles at your enthusiasm.

“I’m glad. How did you like going onstage?”

“It was a bit nerve-wracking, but great overall since you were there… I, uh”. Wow, so smooth. Nice going there, Y/N.

Dark chuckles, a deep rumble in their chest. “I’m honored".

The two of you continue talking, long enough for Wil to disappear and change into a cream button down, khakis with pink suspenders, and a tall pair of ass-kicking heels. Wil gives Dark a look, tapping his wrist twice.

Dark sighs, running their fingers through their fluffy black hair. "I am afraid I have to cut our conversation short. I have to leave soon.”

“This early? It’s not even midnight yet”.

“Well, the magic can last for only so long. Come to my performance tomorrow, angel. We could grab drinks after, if you'd like. Wil always keeps a bottle or two of the good stuff for special occasions”.

Wil grumbles something to Dark about that being his private stash as you internally hyperventilate. Another chance to talk with Dark tomorrow? And they actually enjoyed your company?? Was this a date???

“Of course, that sounds wonderful!”

“Perfect,” Dark says, smiles at your enthusiasm. “Ah, I almost forgot-”.

Dark snaps their fingers loudly, the sound cutting through the air like a knife blade. A deep maroon rose appears in his hand with petals so dark it almost looks black. A thin black ribbon was tied around the long stem in a neat bow. Dark outstretches it to you.

You take the rose tentatively, which seemingly appeared out of thin air. “Wait? What? Where did you-?”

”Keep it,” Dark says, ignoring your questions, "this was what I wanted to show you, after all".

”But HOW?”

” _Magic_ ".

With a coy smirk, Dark snaps their fingers again and disappears in a cloud of black smoke, with the faint outline of red and blue light. The grandfather clock near the stage strikes midnight.

You look around to find yourself suddenly standing outside the empty building, no one in sight. You try the handle of the door to find it locked. The only thing you have is the rose Dark left you and the promise that you'd see the Demon Queen again tomorrow.

You realize you never got Dark's number.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wow Darky, you haven't been this smiley since the DA! Looks like somebody has a crush~"  
> "Shut up, Wilford... And no, I do not!"


End file.
